


[Podfic] Brotherly Series

by dodificus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darken's his brother, and although they're only half-brothers, Darken rescued Richard from Zeddicus Z'ul Zorander and the Cyphers, brought him to his D'Hara and took care of him. Nonexplicit rape scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Brotherly Series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brotherly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63054) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



**Length:** 24:19

 **Format:** m4b

 **File Size:** 11.2 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104283.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Series originally posted during April 2011 at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
